The present invention relates to a tow mechanism for attachment to a vehicle, such as an automobile, bus or moble home (towing vehicle) from which another vehicle (towed vehicle), most commonly another automobile, can be towed. It is relatively common to see a mobile home towing a relatively small "economy" car, and one primary purpose for this often seen vehicle combination is the comfort and accommodations provided by the mobile home and the fuel economy and convenience provided by the smaller automobile. Most commonly, the mobile home is parked for several days, a week or more at a particular location, and the automobile is used for so-called "day" trips, as is most common when the mobile home/economy car are used by vacationers.